Releasing Tensions
by Sgt.Pepperony
Summary: Steve is frustrated and tense. Wanda decides to help him release the tension in the best way she could. M for heavy smut. [Part Two of Of Hearts and Minds] *Complete*


**Title:** **Releasing Tensions** **  
Author:** Sgt. Pepperony  
 **Fandom:** Avengers (MCU)  
 **Pairings:** Steve/Wanda  
 **Rating:** M/E  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the Avengers, characters. Property of Marvel and Disney.

 **Here have some cheap adulterated smut everyone. Also this is to celebrate reaching my next hundred on Tumblr. Google maximoffsrogers and that's my blog. Give it a follow if you like.**

* * *

Steve blew a puff of air as he watched his team fighting with one another yet again. Rhodey had accidently set a small missile off and blew a hole in the wall that was directly behind Natasha and she was letting rip at him for nearly killing her. Vision was trying to defuse the situation while Wanda and Sam were keeping well out of it.

Wanda looked at Steve and she could see his frustration at the fact that they were not coming together as a team. It had been weeks since the new Avengers formed and every week there seemed to be something new that would drive a wedge between them all. If it wasn't who was doing the food shopping that week then it was that something was forgotten at the supermarket that someone really wanted.

Steve finally hit the wall and yelled, "Enough! You call yourselves a team?" Everyone looked at one another and then looked down. "We've been at this for months, and no one seems to be able to talk to one another without yelling at each other. God knows how you lot will cope in the field because no doubt we will be arguing over why mushrooms were in the bolognaise sauce."

Steve grumbled something and stormed the gym. Everyone looked at one another and Wanda bit her lip.

"To be fair, I did say sorry," Rhodey pointed out. Sam groaned, Vision shook his head, and Natasha rolled her eyes.

Wanda had been noticing Steve was more stressed nowadays. He spent a lot of time awake during the night and she knew that because she was often sleeping beside him. Yet even in her sleep she knew that he was awake. Ever since Steve showed her his memories, Wanda had been connected emotionally to Steve and they had formed a bond that then formed into a relationship. Granted, it hadn't been a smooth journey to them becoming an item, but they were in a happy stable place at the moment and they were not letting anything get in the way, especially her mind.

"Listen, I'll go talk to him," Wanda said as she began to walk out the gym.

"You do that," Sam replied knowing what was surely going to happen.

-o-

Wanda knocked on the door and straightened her back until she heard Steve call, "Yeah?" She opened the door and once inside she locked it. "Doll? You okay?"

"I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine. I just thought we would be working like a well-oiled machine by now."

Steve turned his chair so he was facing her and his mouth dropped. Wanda was wearing a gorgeous black lace slip that lifted her full breasts, clung to every curve and rested just above her knee. The makeup was just immaculate as well with a red lip and smoked eyes, and her hair was curled in such a way that it framed her beautiful face.

She smirked, "You have been very tense lately, and I thought that I could help."

Steve stuttered, "And- And how do- Do you plan on doing that?"

Wanda walked behind his desk and began to rub his shoulders and neck. The muscles had been stiff and he groaned as they loosened under her thumbs.

"Does that help?" Wanda whispered into his ear.

"God yes," he moaned. His moans only grew in frequency when Wanda began to kiss his neck and move her hands down his chest. "Doll, that feels really good."

Wanda grinned. He was practically putty in her hands now. After one generous suck on his neck that was bound to leave a love bite, she moved around to the front of him and lowered the straps on her slip. Underneath was a red bra that really emphasised her skin tone and within a minute she was out the slip and just in the bra and matching panties.

If Steve was shocked before then he was rendered completely speechless now. She decided to tease him a bit more and slowly unbuttoned the shirt he was wearing. Rather than removing it and getting a full view of his robust physique, Wanda left it on and used the exposed part of his body as a trail to his growing arousal. Starting at his collarbone, she pressed small kisses down his chest, ensuring she left a red lip mark in the process.

Once she got to his abdomen, she used her tongue to trace the outline of his muscles. She could feel them clench and she knew Steve was going insane with pleasure. His hand was stroking her hair while she could see the other hand gripping the arm rest. Smirking she worked on the belt and zip of his jeans and Steve elevated his hips so both his jeans and boxers could be pulled down to his ankles. Steve hissed as the cool air finally hit his erection. Wanda could only chuckle at how hard he was.

"I barely did anything," she commented as she ran a finger along the shaft.

"Doll, I would get hard if you were just sitting on the desk and touching yourself," he replied.

"I can arrange that for next time."

Steve laughed at the suggestion but then gasped as Wanda took him in her hand and began to move along the shaft. She had rubbed him off many times before. In fact, their first sexual encounter had been just her getting him off, though they never talked about it due to the awkward and confusing nature of it. Steve thought this was the best yet, mostly due to the teasing Wanda had been inflicting.

Pushing her hair behind her ears, Wanda finally took the plunge and wrapped her lips around the tip. The feel of her hot wet mouth released a strangled gasp from Steve and his head fell backwards as his body finally gave up resisting and relaxed into her touch.

Wanda had become faintly aware of how aroused she was. With her spare hand, she dipped it into her panties and found how wet she was. She was drenched and had bound to have soaked through the lacy material. As she took a thoughtful swirl of the tongue around the tip, Wanda pressed her thumb against her swollen clit and plunged two fingers inside herself. The moan she released caused some vibrations and Steve groaned in response to them.

Then she heard the word that she thought Steve would never use, "Fuck."

She detached her lips from his cock and looked up at him with a face of amusement. Steve let out a frustrated groan and looked down at Wanda, only now noticing she was getting herself off.

"Why did you stop?" he asked breathlessly.

"You said fuck. I've never heard you say it in all the times we've had sex. Jesus, God, all the saints, and even shit at one point, but never fuck."

"You stopped what you were doing for that?"

"Hey, I wanted to say thank you for the compliment."

She smiled and returned to her activities. Only this time she removed her hand and just moved her mouth along the hard shaft. Steve's eyes rolled to the back of his head and exclaimed, "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."

Wanda chuckled and the vibrations against him caused Steve's head to roll back again. Wanda could sense he was close. His breaths had become shallow, the hand on her head was gripping slightly tighter, and the hand on the arm rest was shaking.

Wanda knew she was close too and plunged her fingers in faster and harder, rolling her clit hard and fast until she came. The loud moan she released triggered Steve's own release and he came undone with a tremulous groan and shot his load into her mouth.

After ensuring he was empty, Wanda removed her mouth and rested her head on his thigh. She panted slightly as she recovered from her orgasm.

"Jesus Wanda..." Steve mumbled. She smiled and pushed herself up so she could straddle Steve's lap. His blue eyes looked glazed and Wanda gave a sweet kiss on his lips. "You call that releasing tensions?"

"You feel more relaxed?"

"Yeah."

"There we go. Tension release." She kissed him again and pressed her forehead against his. "So, what do you want to do now?"

Steve thought about it for a moment, and smirked, "How about I repay you?"

Wanda frowned, "As in money?"

"No," Steve chuckled as he worked the clasp of her bra. Steve lifted her up and put her on the desk. "Something better."

Steve kissed her and Wanda gratefully reciprocated. Steve's hand gripped her breast in his hand and pinched the nipple slightly causing Wanda to hiss into his mouth. Wanda finally pushed off his sweat drenched shirt and gripped the hard muscles and caressed her hands along his back. She bit her lip as Steve sucked on her neck and gasped as his fingers dipped into her panties and pressed his thumb against her clit.

"You like that?" he whispered huskily. Wanda responded with a kiss and pushed the panties off. Steve's cock had begun to twitch again at the sight of his girlfriend's naked body, and Wanda wrapped her hand around him to help coax him to full hardness. It was still sensitive after the mind-blowing orgasm he had released not five minutes earlier and he was not sure if he could last long this time. However, Wanda's moans were setting him a light and if he didn't sate both their needs then she would surely kill him. Wanda indicated the condom in her bra and Steve quickly grabbed it, removed it from the foil package and rolled it on.

He flipped her over, bent her over the desk, gripped her hips and with one smooth motion, he entered her. Wanda let out a small cry and lifted herself so that she was braced against the wooden desk. Steve put his hands over hers and they laced their fingers together as Steve began to fuck her.

Steve groaned at the back of his throat as he thrust into her. He pushed her hair to the side and kissed the milky column of Wanda's neck. He nipped her ear and ran his hand along her belly and then squeezed her breast.

Wanda gasped and moaned with each thrust. She squeezed her eyes shut and dropped her head forward, "Harder."

Steve did has instructed and thrust harder into her, causing louder moans to be emitted from Wanda's mouth. Steve was not sure if anyone had attempted to enter the office but if they did want him, then they surely would have ran away as soon as they heard moaning, groaning and borderline screaming.

The hand that was on top of hers moved towards her centre and Steve had his arms effectively around her as one played with her breast while the other rubbed her clit. Wanda let out a tremulous groan and arched her back. Her heart was pounding in her ears, betraying the ecstasy that she was in at that moment, and all she could whimper was, "Oh Steve."

Steve rubbed her harder and pounded into her. Finally, Wanda just released with a scream. The shock of the orgasm triggered Steve's and he pulsed his hot seed inside of her. Wanda's knees went and she had to sit down. Steve pulled out, threw the condom away and followed her to the floor. Both were panting and sweaty.

"Fucking hell Steve," Wanda exclaimed once she caught some semblance of breath.

"I don't know what came over me."

"Whatever it was… God that was…"

"Never done that before, but I liked it."

Wanda giggled, "So did I."

Steve leaned over and kissed her softly, "We should clean up and get out of here."

"Shower?"

"Good idea."


End file.
